Out of all the people it could have been
by LadyStardust3
Summary: 1st beyblade fanfic I wrote decided to post for stupid reason. Um very odd little one shot between Kai and Tyson that means Yaoi. Don't like, don't read go away.


"Out of all of the people it could have been, why did I end up stuck with you?" 

Kai grumbled as he climbed into the bed beside Tyson.

"Aw Man, I'm not so pleased about it either, you're no fun."

"What kind of fun would you be wanting to have?"  Kai asked, pretending not to sound too interested.

"Can you two cut it out.  It's hard enough having to cope with this overcrowded room without you two arguing all night.  Please try to get some rest, It is a big day tomorrow."  Kenny said from where he was huddled in the corner with a blanket wrapped over him.  

This was the best room Russia could get for a top class Beyblade team?  They didn't want to see the worst!

Rei and Max were occupying the top bunk while Kai and Tyson were grounded on the bottom.  There was no room for Kenny who ended up in the corner with Dizzi open on his lap.  

"Are you gonna turn that thing off now Kenny?  It's way past midnight and you'll be needing sleep yourself you know," Rei said leaning over the edge of the bunk.

"Hey watch what you call that thing," replied the voice of Dizzi.

"Budge up."

"No you budge up.  You're taking up all the room."

"Ow!"  Tyson cried as Kai elbowed him whilst trying to cross his arms in his usual style.

"I'm just loading up some more data," yawned Kenny.

"Correction, Dizzi's loading up the data, Kenny's watching," corrected Dizzi.

"Even watching is tiring, should we turn the light out now?"  Said Max from up above.  "I wanna be ready for this first match."

"Yeah it will be a big one."

"You said it Rei," said Tyson with a glare at Kai.

Kai huffed and turned his head away.

"Yeah that's it," said Kenny finally.  "We'll sort it out in the morning Dizzi OK?"

"Whatever you say."

Kenny closed the laptop up and stood up, turning off the light.

A few moments of silence went by as Kenny returned to his corner and snuggled up in the blanket.

"Will you please move," Tyson whispered to Kai.  Kai was over his side of the bed for sure, but it was hard to tell with these narrow bunk beds.  All he knew is that there was unwanted contact.

Unwanted.

"Where the hell am I meant to go Tyson?  Through the wall?"

"That would be good," Tyson mumbled and tried to move away from Kai without falling off the edge of the bed.

Tyson shuffled uncomfortably, he seemed to be having several unwanted effects from being so close to Kai.  Tyson couldn't say that he hadn't admired him.  But whatever grounds Kai gained on attractiveness, he most definitely lost on attitude.

"Kai?"  He whispered after a second.

"Look," breathed Kai angrily.  "If you want to take this side, feel what its like to be pressed against the damn wall then fine.  But please shut up."

"No Kai that's not what I…"

But Kai had evidently had enough.  He grabbed Tyson's wrist and harshly clambered over him to the other side of the bed.

"Happy?"

Tyson was flat back against the wall, Kai's hand still gripped around his wrist.  Happy wasn't quite right.  His heart had stopped.

"You seriously piss me off, do you know that."

"Yes," Tyson whispered in reply.  "I sort of enjoy it."

"Hmph."

"Why are you so cold Kai?  Why don't you care about anything, any of us."

"Maybe, just maybe I do care but I don't show it."

Tyson became blissfully aware of Kai's hand still on his wrist but looser now.  Still Kai hadn't let go.

"What about Wednesday?  I helped you Kai remember?  But all you did was tell me never to help you again."

"I had my reasons."

"That hurt Kai.  I want to help you, we are a team, remember?"

"Like I said, I had my reasons," Kai murmured, letting go of Tyson's wrist but not moving his hand.

They were silent for a moment, steady breathing came from above suggesting Max and Rei were already asleep.

"Maybe I'm not as cold as you think Tyson."

Kai moved again closer to Tyson.  Tyson thought he could hear his heart beating, but it was possible that was his own.  

"How cold is this?"  Kai whispered, moving his hand up Tyson's exposed arm.

"How cold is this?"  He whispered again, pressing up against him, pushing him against the wall.

"Kai?"  Tyson asked, almost not believing this was happening to him.

Tyson felt Kai's hands on his waist, stroking up his sides.  

"How cold is this Tyson?"  Kai pressed his lips against Tyson's gently.

Kai was definitely warm.  Tyson slipped his arms around Kai's back and kissed him eagerly.  

"Oh God," Tyson murmured.  

"Umhm," replied Kai against his lips.  "Not so sour, evil and twisted after all.  Perhaps this is my reason for everything, perhaps everything I've done is your fault."

"How could it be my fault?  I didn't do anything?"

"Exactly," Kai said between two long kisses.  "Couldn't you see how I felt about you?  Wasn't it obvious?"

"What through all the criticism, insults, ignoring me…"

"Well?"

"Course not!  That's not the way you treat someone you like!"

Kai pulled Tyson towards him, away from the wall.  "This is just what I've been waiting for Ty.  All I wanted was a moment alone with you."

"Well, why not just ask for one?"

"And let you know how I felt about you?  Good one bonehead.

"Sourpuss."

"I love you Tyson, despite everything."


End file.
